deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smaug VS Kraken
Smaug VS Kraken is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Smaug from the Hobbit and The Kraken from Pirates of the Caribbean. This page was created by Timpack and is his seventh written Death Battle. The next battle is Max and Chomp VS Tagiru and Gumdramon while the previous one was General Griveous VS Inspector Gadget 'Description' The Hobbit VS Pirates Of The Caribbean! One has supremacy of the sky. The other rules over the oceans. These behemoths are feared in their respective universes but today they will clash in a battle. Will Smaug burn the behemoth of the sea to cinder or will the kraken drag down the dragon to the depths of the sea? Intro Wiz: Ever since the beginning of time, there have been legends of creatures that possess such raw power that they couldn’t possibly exist. Still tales of them has been passed down through the generations. Boomstick: They may not exist in real life but in fiction, they are everywhere from books to videogames. Wiz: Like Smaug, One of The Last Living Dragons Of Middle Earth. z Intro Smaug.png Boomstick: and The Kraken, The Pet Of Davy Jones. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! z Intro Kraken.png ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Smaug Wiz: The Dragon; a beast of immense power that leaves traces of fire and destruction wherever it goes. These creatures have appeared in almost every piece of fiction from books to movies and beyond. One dragon in particular though comes to mind because of his overwhelming destructive power that singlehandedly destroyed a whole kingdom. Welcome to the land of Middle Earth. Boomstick: Just like in the boring real world, many consider dragons to be the stuff of legend. Unfortunately from them and lucky for us, there actually did exist a large amount of dragons at one time but as time went on, all of them died except one and trust me when I tell you this; this is one large fire breathing monster that you don’t want to mess with. ''' Wiz: Like most other fictional dragons, Smaug is very powerful and has the ability to fly and breathe fire. This however is where the similarities end as Smaug is definitely a step above your usual dragon having conquered the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor and taken possession of the great treasures that the kingdom was famous with relative ease. '''Boomstick: So he is the Middle Earth version of Scrooge McDuck? Wiz: Did you just compare one of the most terrifying dragons in fiction to a Disney character? Boomstick: You mean that you don’t see the connection Wiz? I thought it was obvious. They are both greedy, super rich, and loves money to a point where they swim in it like a dolphin. Also am I the only one that thought of Scrooge's money vault when one saw the endless sea of gold and jewels in the second Hobbit film. ' Wiz: I don’t know whether to be disturbed of fascinated by these similarities. '''Boomstick: Me neither but I would definitely bet all of my savings on Smaug if they ever meet and fought. ' Wiz: Indeed. When Smaug attacked Erebor, he destroyed the nearby town of Dale in mere minutes with his flames and then proceeded to destroy the gate to Erebor with just a few swipes of his claws. This show how powerful this dragon is as he can break through thick stone with ease without consequence. '''Boomstick: Smaugs biggest advantage over regular dragons though is his mind as this beast isn’t just strong. He is very intelligent as well. Another thing he has in common with Scrooge McDuck. Wiz: Smaug has been known for playing his enemies into a false sense of security with his deceptive voice. This was the method he used to try to trick Bilbo into reveling himself when the Hobbit and a couple of dwarfs came to take back the mountain from Smaug. Bilbo might have been using the one ring at the time to hide from the dragon but due to Smaugs enhanced senses, the beast could still sense the intruder. Smaugs senses are so good that he can sense the movement of his treasure at all times alerting him immediately if anything is stolen. Boomstick: With intelligence however also comes also extreme cockiness. Smaug believes himself invincible and untouchable which often leads him into making stupid mistakes. He has a good reason for thinking this way though as his scales protects him from being pierced by arrows and other weaponry. His defense however has one Achilles heel in the form of a small patch of exposed flesh on the left breast. Wiz: If just one arrow hits this spot, Smaug dies almost immediately making this his greatest weakness. He does tries to cover it up though with jewels and gold coins that has stuck itself to his belly throughout the years. Boomstick: That sucks. Why does every large monster have to have a big obvious weak spot? This isn’t even a videogame. ''' Wiz: That being said, Smaug is still a force to be reckoned with. His sheer power more than makes up for his weak spot and one need very good aim with a bow and arrow to actually hit it. Also he is durable enough to survive being covered in molten gold. '''Boomstick: In short, this is one dragon you don’t want to steal from if you value your life. Smaug: Revenge? REVENGE? I will show you revenge! I am fire! I am... death! 'Kraken' Wiz: The Sea is a mysterious place. It is home to some incredible creatures that live down in its depths. Many of them have never been seen by man. This has led to many rumors of giant sea monster attacking ships and raging them into the ocean. The most famous of these sea monsters is the Kraken. Boomstick: This fish story has been around for a long time as some of the mythology comes as fast back as ancient Greece. Therefor there is a large variety of interpretations of this iconic sea monster in the media and for some reason; the creature always has a lot of tentacles for some reason. I guess this creature inspired some of Japans more “questionable” inventions. Wiz: One such incarnation of the creature is the one from the Pirates of The Caribbean franchise. In this universe, the Kraken is a sea creature under the control of the lord of the sea; Davy Jones. With the Kraken at his command, Davy Jones ruled the seas with an iron fist until he was forced to kill his pet by Lord Cutler Beckett. Boomstick: Poor Davy Jones. I would be sad too if my gigantic monster pet also died. ''' Wiz: It gets even worse as it is highly alluded to that the Kraken is the last one of his kind. It is unknown how the species went almost extinct or how the Kraken in the films survived but since the last Kraken was killed in the third movie, the species is now completely gone. '''Boomstick: Still when it was alive, this cephalopod-like creature strength was unmatched and was feared by sailors everywhere in the world. I know I will never travel by boat ever again as it can easily pull a large ship under and into the depths of the sea. It also has survived being bombarded by cannon fire and explosives. Wiz: While the Kraken is indeed strong, it is the suction disks along its tentacles that are really responsible for the destruction of the many ships it has attacked. It’s with these that the Krakens tentacles can travel up to the hull of the ship and destroy the mast as well as seek out prey. The suction disks are so powerful that they can rip of the flesh of any unfortunate sailor getting in its way. Boomstick: Yeah this oversized tentacle monster is indeed tough but it has its flaws as well. While it has survived being hit with explosives, it was still very much hurt by it. Also conventional weaponry has proven to at least hurt the krakens tentacles. But its biggest weakness is that it is a complete rip-off of the Sarlacc from Star Wars. Wiz: Again? You just had to mention another franchise owned by Disney didn’t you? Boomstick: But it’s true. Its design is so similar to that thing from the return of the jedi. Honestly though, its true weakness is that it’s not very bright. It is just an animal after all so it unable to speak or come up good with good strategies. For the most part it only follows Davy Jones orders. Wiz: It is knowledgeable enough to know to destroy the hull, masts, and the cannons of a ship to make it easier to drag down into the ocean but it won be coming up with mind-blowing strategies in this fight. Boomstick: Even if you come prepared though with a lot of fire power, it won’t help you very much as the Kraken will probably still feast on your flesh soon enough. Davy Jones: Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up to the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Location Unknown: The sea for the most part is a calm and serene place. Today however was an exception as currently the burning remains of a pirate ship was sinking into the depths of the sea. The crewmembers were all grabbing on for their lives hoping for a miracle to come and save them. When the miracle suddenly busted out of the water in front of them, they immediately regretted it. Davy Jones was surveying the scene in front of with interest from where he was standing on The Flying Dutchman. He had seen many ships that had sunk to the bottom of the sea but this one was unlike any he had seen before. The flames that was tearing the ship apart was no that of gunpowder or explosives. It was of something far more destructive in nature. The cause was currently levitating above the burning ship. Its large wings and reptilian features were blocking out the sun from where Davy Jones were standing making it look as if it was the end of days. While his Kraken might be the behemoth of the sea, this creature could probably be classified as a behemoth of the sky. The captain of The Flying Dutchman however was not someone to back down easily as this beast was currently standing in the way of “recruiting” new crewmembers. Davy Jones: What are you creature of fire and destruction? The beast looked away from the large amount of gold he had had been staring at since ending his attack and meet Davy Jones terrifying gaze with one of his own. Smaug: I am Smaug but to you, I am death itself! With that, the dragon released a stream of fire at The Flying Dutchman. While it didn’t kill him, it did cause Davy Jones a feeling of discomfort as the fire enveloped him and his crew. It also made him angry and one did not want to be at Davy Jones bad side once this happened even if they were a gigantic flying monster. Davy Jones: You shall pay for that monster. RELEASE THE KRAKEN. The surviving crew members quickly entered their positions and before Smaug could release yet another stream of fire at The Flying Dutchman, a shockwave went through the sea. Smaug could feel the force of it even from where he was levitating but it did not really impress him at all. Instead he was chuckling at this weak demonstration of power. Smaug: Was that supposed to scare me man of the sea? My fire can melt solid rock, my claws can kill several men at once, and I am a master of the sky. Your attempt to scare me is pathetic. Suddenly a tentacle shoot out of the water and Smaug just dodged it at the last second before 3 more tentacles came out of the water quickly towards him. Davy Jones smiled at this. The Kraken had arrived at last. FIGHT! Surprised by these new turn of events, Smaug had no time to react as one of the giant tentacles hit him in the face while the 2 others grabbed his legs. Getting back his bearings, Smaug felt the tentacles trying to drag him down into the sea. In response, Smaug let out his signature fire at the closest tentacle earning him a loud shriek of pain from somewhere below the water. Using the opportunity to his advantage, Smaug broke free from the tentacles grip and at once flew up higher into the sky. The tentacles shoot after him at a high velocity but eventually they stopped as Smaug was currently too high for them to reach. Smaug: Foolish beast of the sea! You seriously think you have a chance against my power. The dragon let out another stream of fire this time towards where he believed his opponent were hiding in the water. The attack however never connected as the only thing that happened as the fire hit the water was the creation of a lot of steam. Smaug: It seems we are at a stalemate. You can’t hit me but neither can I burn you. That statement Davy Jones very much agreed with as he watched the battle of the titans from afar. Both his pet and Smaug were monuments of power within their respective elemental field but that also made it impossible for the other one to hurt the other. As Smaug lowered himself just enough so that the Krakens tentacles were only a couple of inches away from him, a devious smile appeared on Smaugs reptilian face. Smaug: I might not be able to attack you beast of the sea but your master however is not safe from my wrath. Without warning, Smaugs next stream of fire hit the Flying Dutchman with such force that most of the remaining crew members were turned into ashes. The ship itself also broke apart under the power of the dragons flames as it slowly started to sink. Davy Jones cursed Smaug as the only survivor as the ship disappeared below the sea. Enraged over its master’s prize possession being destroyed, the Kraken sent out all of his tentacles out of the water towards Smaug. While he was still above their reach, one single tentacle managed to grab the tip of his tail. Smaugs eyes widened in disbelief as he felt himself yet again being dragged downwards against his will. Being within reach now, the tentacles at once started to overwhelm Smaug with their number preventing the dragon from getting higher altitude. Smaug managed to avoid most of the incoming tentacles by using his wings to their best ability to quickly dodge in the air. The ones that that did manage to ensnare him were quickly destroyed by the intensity of Smaugs fire or sliced into bits with his sharp claws. The Kraken finally exited the water enraged over the destruction of so many of its tentacles. Pleased that his opponent was within reach, Smaug did a quick barrel-roll to avoid being captured by 2 tentacles before charging downwards towards the Krakens rising form. Smaug: I am fire! I am death! I am your demise. The Kraken let out a challenging shriek from its sarlacc-like mouth as it sent out a couple more tentacles right below Smaug. The dragon was at once completely ensnared in the various tentacles but before the Kraken could drag its foe into the ocean, Smaug released a very powerful fire breath which hit the Kraken right in the eyes. As the tentacles lost its grip on the dragon, Smaug tore himself free and released a barrage of fire attacks at the Kraken. The sea monster tried to desperately swat Smaug aside with its tentacles but it was of no use. With one last stream of fire, Smaug finally ended the battle as the flames went inside the Krakens mouth and then into the stomach burning it from the inside. With one last loud shriek, the Kraken died as all of its remaining tentacles fell limply into the water. Smaug let out a victorious roar as he started the long flight back to Middle Earth. KO! ''- Smaug enters Erebor as he takes a swim in the sea of coins and jewels before falling asleep exhausted from the battle and the voyage home.'' ''- Davy Jones let out a tear as he stands in a rowboat watching the burning remains of his pet and ship.'' 'Results' Boomstick: Now that is what I call a great Kaij…..I mean mythological monster fight! Wiz: At first glance, this battle was very close. Because of Smaugs supremacy in the air and the Kraken most of the time residing below the water, neither opponent had many opportunities to hurt the other without exposing themselves for attack. However since the Kraken can be goaded into rising out of the water and attack with its mouth if many of its tentacles are destroyed or seriously hurt alongside with Smaugs intelligence greatly outclassing the sea monsters tiny mind, Smaug definitely had more than enough opportunities to win this battle. Boomstick: Even if Smaug had been completely ensnared by all of the Krakens tentacles, he still would have gotten free rather easily. If he can free himself from a pool of molten gold, he should be powerful enough to free himself from the creature that inspired hent…. Wiz: (Interrupting Boomstick) Also Smaugs fire is much more deadly towards the Kraken than its tentacles were to him. Smaugs scales made it impossible for the Kraken to seriously wound Smaug. Its limited intelligence also would make it impossible for the sea monster to find out Smaugs weakpoint. Boomstick: Smaug definitely made calamari of this sea monster. Wiz: The winner is Smaug Who are you rooting for in this battle? Smaug Kraken Do you aggre with the outcome of this monster battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles